


I know

by sort_of_dead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, I know, Sadness, Sucidal idelations, sucidal, sucidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sort_of_dead/pseuds/sort_of_dead
Summary: I know.





	I know

It's unnatural 

You're invalid 

I'm a mistake

I already know

I know

I know

I know

Take the pills

Put your head under water

Get that rope

I already know

I know

I kno

I kn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡


End file.
